


The morning after

by turquoiseoverthesea



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén
Genre: Morning After, Other, Somebody is having regrets, brief mention of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoiseoverthesea/pseuds/turquoiseoverthesea
Summary: The morning after their date, Diane sneaks out of his apartment.
Relationships: Herald/Sidestep (Fallen Hero)
Kudos: 11





	The morning after

Warmth.

It’s pleasantly warm here, wrapped in the bedsheets. They almost dread to leave the bed’s comfort. 

No one can hurt them here. If anything tries to, the blankets will shield them against the harsh reality. They are untouchable, they're safe…

They are not alone. 

Suddenly, Diane is all too aware of the presence pressed against their back, breathing softly on their nape. His arm is thrown around their waist and their legs are intertwined. Their eyes snap open and the events from the previous night rush back to them.

 _Oh no_ . They stayed for the night. _The whole night? What time is it?_

This was not supposed to happen! They need to leave before Daniel wakes up. Herald. Danny?

Diane can’t believe they showed him their tattoos. Actually, they can but his reaction… The night didn’t end as they had expected. It went even better, they got laid and had... a good night’s sleep? Probably due to exhaustion. _It’s a good thing I’m in better shape than a few months ago._ It’s nice to skip the nightmares for one night and even nicer to wake up in his arm-

No, _no_ , they shouldn’t be enjoying this. _Focus!_ They need to get out of there without being noticed.

Slipping out of his grip is easy enough, they go slowly. Cautious for once. They keep tabs of his mind while gathering their clothes. Finding them in the dark is complicated, they had flung them in random directions. Had to make a show out of it. There’s also their top, still in the living room.

Daniel stirs slightly, causing them to freeze. He’s reaching to the side they slept on, searching for them. Diane nudges the pillow toward him, that will have to do for his need to cuddle. He hugs it.

 _Cute_ … Ok that’s enough staring, they need to get out of there.

Daniel is half-conscious when he hears a distant click. He nuzzles Diane, they're soft... Too soft…

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he takes notice of his surroundings. The opaque window is keeping the light out, leaving his bedroom dark. The digital clock indicates 7:09 am and he’s holding a pillow. No trace of Diane.

Where are they? _Did they leave_? He slips on his pajama pants before hovering out of the room. The lights are off and the apartment is quiet.

They're gone.


End file.
